Lucius's Angel
by GummyLil
Summary: Narcissa is Lucius's angel.
1. The Beautiful Angel

It was nearly 2 am. Lucius Malfoy lay in bed, awake. He did not know why he could not sleep. Earlier that evening, he had gotten into an argument with his wife, Narcissa. They had argued about Draco's school grades. The argument had ended with Narcissa storming out of the room with tears falling down her face. She had never argued with Lucius like that before and felt bad for not being a proper pureblood wife. Lucius rolled over and looked at his wife's sleeping face. Her tears had dried. _Maybe my fight with her is why I cannot sleep. Yes, that's it. _Lucius thought. He decided that he should apologize. She was right as always. Draco's grades were perfect, except for a single E in transfiguration.

"Cissa?" Lucius tapped his wife's shoulder gently, waking her up. She looked at him with a questioning face. "Cissa, I'm sorry about earlier this evening. You are right. Draco's grades are outstanding and we should be proud of him. I'm sorry I didn't realize this earlier. Forgive me, my love?"

"Lucius…. I forgive you. We should tell Draco that his grades are outstanding and maybe suggest working a little more on transfiguration," Narcissa suggested. Lucius nodded and smiled. He leaned in and kissed his wife and then pulled her close to him. She nuzzled herself into his chest and fell asleep. Lucius looked down at his beautiful angel and kissed her forehead. She smiled in her sleep. He, too, fell asleep; with his face buried in her white, blond hair.

Please leave a review! I will be continuing this story soon. Pm me if you have any requests, suggestions, or just anything.


	2. In the gardens in the silence

Lucius awoke at nearly 6am. His lovely angel was still sound asleep with her face buried in his chest. Lucius ran his fingers through her silky hair. Today they would be picking up Draco at King's Cross Station.

10 minutes later, Narcissa rolled over onto her back and her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, Angel," Lucius said as he leaned in to kiss her. Narcissa kissed him and giggled.

"Angel?" She questioned.

"You look like you came down from heaven. You're so beautiful, my Cissa," Lucius explained, kissing her again.

An hour later they had made it down to the kitchen to eat. Neither of them were that hungry. They couldn't wait to see their Draco. "Since both of us are not eating, how about we go for a walk in the gardens before picking up Draco?" Lucius suggested.

"That sounds lovely!" Narcissa exclaimed. Lucius stood and walked over to her and helped her up. He offered her his arm and they walked outside. The couple strolled through the gardens and sat on the edge of a small fountain. Lucius pulled Narcissa onto his lap and held her against his chest, resting his chin on her head. They stayed like that for a while, not talking just feeling each other. Lucius cupped Narcissa's cheek and tipped her head up to look at him. He leaned down and kissed her lips.


	3. Draco is home

They arrived 10 minutes before the train was expected to pull into the station. Lucius stood a little behind Narcissa, his face cold and hard. Narcissa looked like she was sniffing dung and she shot anyone who looked her way and icy glare. She could feel her husband standing close behind her and she thought about how lucky she was to be one of the 2 people that saw his face when it was softened.

The train arrived right on time. Draco was one of the first ones off the train. Narcissa gave him a big smile and walked over to embrace him. Lucius followed her and shook his son's hand. The three of them sneered at the Weasley family as they passed.

When they arrived home, they sat together in the drawing room eating sandwiches and talking about Draco's school year. Crack! A house elf appeared in the room.

"Master, Mistress, a letter delivered by Hibou," the house elf squeaked, handing Lucius the letter. Narcissa and Draco watched as he opened it and read it.

"Cissa, we have been invited to one of Fudge's ridiculous parties. I think we should go regardless of the others invited. It would be good for my reputation," Lucius informed her.

"Of course we will go. When is it?" Narcissa questioned.

"Tomorrow night."

"Wonderful." She turned to Draco: "Will you be okay staying by yourself for a few hours?"

"Of course I will, Mother," Draco replied, politely. Narcissa and Lucius nodded.

"How about we have dinner?" Lucius suggested. The three of them left the drawing room and walked down a staircase and through a hallway into the dining room. The table was set with the finest china, and there was a huge roast duck in the middle of the table. The family ate and talked to each other.

"Mother, Father, I think I will go to bed now. I am quite tired." Draco said as he rose from his chair. He kissed his mother's cheek and left to his room. Lucius stood and walked behind Narcissa's chair. He started massaging her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and leaned back against the chair.

"Mmm…Lucius…that feels so good…." Lucius smiled to himself and started kissing her neck.

"I love you, my beautiful angel," Lucius whispered in her ear. He scooped her up and carried her to their bedroom. They were curled up together in bed; in comfortable silence. Lucius held his wife against himself protectively. He wouldn't allow anybody to harm her as long as he was still breathing.

"I love you, Lucius," Narcissa whispered into his chest. Lucius pulled away to he could look at her.

"I love you too, my angel," Lucius said simply as he kissed her. The two of them soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. The Party

Narcissa wore a stunning silver gown. Lucius thought she looked like a shining, sliver angel in the dress. She has picked it out earlier that day in Diagon Alley.

"Lucius, how good to see you here! And, why, Narcissa, you look gorgeous!" exclaimed Cornelius Fudge as he strolled over towards the couple. Narcissa gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Minister. We are honored to be here," Narcissa replied. Lucius nodded and shook the minister's hand. Lucius and Narcissa strolled around having small chats with Fudge's other guests. He had invited nearly everyone who works at the ministry, including some Lucius's least favorite people.

"Good evening, Arthur and Molly," greeted Lucius nastily. "I see you couldn't afford even a _simple _gown for your wife," smirked Lucius to Arthur.

"Some people are not as fortunate as others, Lucius," sneered Arthur in return. Narcissa stood on Lucius's right, holding his arm. She gave Molly her cold glare and held her chin high.

"I very well know there are. Don't you and your family all sleep in one room?" asked Lucius.

"We do not!" exclaimed Arthur.

"Well then I guess you spend your few sickles on your home and let your wife go hungry," mocked Lucius. "I, on the other hand, own a manor and most importantly provide for my family." Narcissa gave Lucius a loving smile and stood on her tiptoes so she could whisper in Lucius's ear.

"Let's not waste our time with these horrid people." Lucius gave her a smile and small nod in agreement.

"Do enjoy the party the best you can on a hungry stomach in those robes," Lucius sneered. He then turned and walked away with his Narcissa. A little while later, Lucius led Narcissa out onto the dance floor. He looked into her icy blue eyes as they twirled across the floor, neither one missing a step. He remembered the first time he danced with her. It was at a school dance. It was his third year at Hogwarts, so he was allowed to attend the dance on his own. Narcissa, only a first year, was his date. They never broke up. He was her boyfriend all the way up until the summer after she graduated when he married her and became her husband.

The party was as unpleasant as they had expected-finding the Weasley couple there and all. Lucius thanked his wife for putting up with them and promised he would make it up to her the next day.

**I have lost my touch at writing over all the months I left my stories sitting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it isn't as good as some of the others, in my opinion. As you can see from reading my other story "Lucius's Princess", I love having the Weasley and Malfoy couples meet.**


End file.
